Troy Part II
by Lara Croft Baby
Summary: This is my sequel to the movie Troy


**Rated R some parts maybe NC-17**

**This is my sequel to the movie Troy.**

**Chapter One**

Paris and Briseis look back and sees Troy burning they find their way out and take the ship to where the other ship had gone. They get off and are greeted by the rest of them.

Andromache greets Paris on the dock. "I'm so glad you ok."

"Yes. Where's Helen?"

"Paris there is something you should know."

"What is it? Where's Helen?"

"There was a bad storm…"

"Yes I know but what dose that have to do with Helen?"

"She was thrown over board but the storm."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Paris. She was thrown over board in the storm."

"Why didn't you keep her some where safe?"

"We did but she didn't stay in one place."

Paris tries to hold back his tears but cannot and he cries on her shoulder.

"Paris I'm so sorry I know you loved her."

"I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Yeah sure." She watches him wake away feeling very sad for him.

Paris walks till he can't any more so he sits down on a bench next to him and he cries. He put his face in his hands. He thought about all the things Him and Helen went though. Her voice kept playing over and over in his head.

Her image ran though his head as well along with the nights they spent together. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

He looked up to see who it was. There was a beautiful woman wearing a long, white gown. She head long brown hair flowing in the slight breeze. When she spoke she sounded sweet almost like an angel.

"Are you ok what's the matter?" She said as she sat down next to him.

"My girlfriend died. Helen."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Come on I will show you to your room so you can be alone."

"What is you name?"

"Athena."

"Paris." He walked with her not taking his eyes off of her. "This is a beautiful place."

"Yes it is."

"And you're beautiful."

Athena couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you." She smiled again "But you better watch yourself. My husband won't like that."

"You married?"

"Yes. Andrew."

"The king? You the queen?"

"Yes." She smiled "Here is your room." She opened the door to reveal a candle lit room a very big and beautiful room.

"What's it like being married to the king?"

"What you mean?"

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes very much. Paris I'm not like Helen I wont leave my husband. I love my husband very much and I am very happy with him."

"How did you know?"

"Well it's the only thing people are talking about. I happen to over hear a few if them talking."

"Oh."

"Well good night Paris get some sleep I'm sure you need it." She closed the door leaving him standing there.

Pairs looked around the room before lying down on the bed. He once again thought about Helen. But he then started to think about Athena. How beautiful she was she was like an angel.

Paris never thought he would love someone so fast after Helen's death. But he knew she would want him to move on. But he knew maybe he should morn her death before he moves on.

Athena

Athena sat on her bed waiting for her husband to come to bed. He had a few things left to do before he went to bed.

Athena heard the door open thinking it was her husband. But was surprised to see it was Paris.

"Paris what are you doing here?"

Paris did not say a thing he just shut the door and walked over to her.

"Paris you can not be in here."

He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't pull away cause she thought it was kind of nice. They lay back onto the bed. She becomes weak underneath him.

'What are you doing your married? What if you husband walks in?' She thought to herself. She heard the door start to open and she heard Andrews voice. She started to get scared.

"Athena…Athena."

She woke up and realized it was only a dream.

"Athena are you ok? You look a little pale?"  
"Oh yeah I'm fine just had a bad dream that's all." She lied she didn't want to tell him what she really dreamed about. She knew he would be angry.

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong? Maybe you're coming down with something?"

"No really I'm fine." Athena watched her husband taking off his armor before he got into bed.

Paris

He lay in his bed thinking of Helen once again. 'How can she be gone?' he thought.

Paris couldn't sleep he got up and walked around. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had to or it would drive him crazy. He heard foot steps so he decided to go check it out. He saw Athena standing there.

"Athena?" Paris walked a little closer

She turned around it was Helen. "Hello Paris."

"He…Helen?"

She smiled "Yes its me Paris." She said in a soft quiet voice.

"But…your dead." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, but I have come to tell you its time to move on. Forget about me."

"But I cant I want you back."

"I know but we will be together in the next life. I got to go Pairs." She was then gone in a split second.

"Pairs…Paris."

Pairs awoke from his dream to see Athena sitting next to him in bed. "What you doing in here?"

"I thought you would like breakfast. Come you should eat." She took his hand and led him down stairs and to a big table full of food.

"Wow that's a lot of food. I can't eat all of that." He joked.

She laughed "Its not all for you." She sat down in a chair "Come on you have to eat."

Paris sat down next to her. They both started to eat. Andrew walked in and kissed his wife.

"Hello Paris." He didn't say much he just sat down and started to eat.

Pairs couldn't stop thinking about what he saw last night. Was that really Helen or was it his mind playing tricks on him?  
"Paris are you ok. You look a little pale?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

After breakfast Paris went for a walk. He sees Athena walking up to him. He doses not bother to say anything.

"Paris are you ok? Do you want to talk about it? I am here for you if you do." She put her hand on his arm.

"Athena I am fine please do not worry about me." Paris sat down on the bench.

"Paris I know that you are not ok you just lost everything. You father you brother and you girlfriends."

"I didn't lose every thing. I still have Briseis and Andromache."

She just looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Paris…"She said softly. "Talk to me…you will feel better when you do."

"That's just the thing there really isn't anything to talk about." He got up and started to walk away.

"PARIS! Wait Paris please I want to help you. Please when ever you feel like it you can come and talk to me."

"Athena I appreciate what you are trying to do. But I am fine ok. Please don't worry about me." He walked away leaving her standing there.

Athena ran after Paris "Paris I know you loved her. But you have to move on ok. She's gone she won't come back." Athena was standing pretty close to him.

"Athena…" That was the only he could say he then kissed her very passionately.

"Paris you know I'm married?"

"Yeah but he wont find out." Paris kissed her once again. He took her hand a lead her away.

"What are you doing? Paris."

Paris said nothing just lead her into her bedroom.

"Paris you cant be in here what if my husband walks in.  
Paris said nothing he just closed the door and kissed her. Athena didn't want to pull away. She kissed him back forgetting all about her husband.

The next thing she knew her gown was falling to her feet. They then lay on the bed. She wanted to pull away but it was just so nice. She fell weak under him.

When she awoke Paris was lying next to her. She smiled at him and pushed his hair out of his face. He woke up to see her smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and kissed her softly. "I better go." He got up to get dressed.

"No please stay…I don't want you to go." She said grabbing his arm

"Athena what if you husband walks in?" He said, as he got dressed.

Athena said nothing she just watched him.

"Athena I better go before he walks in."

She grabbed his arm once again. "No please stay." She pulled him close to her.

"Athena…"

"No please…it's…been awhile…since I have been with a men."

He looked at her shocked. "What?"

"Andrew is always busy there are times when I don't even see him in the day. And the night he is always to tired." She kissed him and put her hands on his face. "Please just stay. I don't want you to go."

All he could do was smile. He laid her down on the bed once again.

Athena awoke to see Paris watching her. She kissed him as he slid his hand up and down her body.

"You better go. Its getting late and Andrew should be coming to bed soon." She kissed him before he got up.

She watched him dress before slipping on her gown again.

He grabbed her and kissed her. He smiled and started to walk out. He saw Andrew walk in. His eyes went wide and he looked down like he was afraid he knew.

"What was he doing in here? You two didn't…"

She smiled "Andrew I know what you thinking. I didn't sleep with Paris." She put her arms around him. "I love you and you are the only man I want to be with."

"Then what was he doing in here?"

"Paris has lost his father, his brother, and the love of his life, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. We were only talking. I feel sorry for him."

"Are you sure? Cause if I find out what you really did you wont like what I might do."

"Andrew…I love you, ok you are the only man for me." She kissed him faking a smile hoping he would never find out what she was really doing with Paris.

Athena opened the door to go for a walk.

"Athena? Where you going at a time like this?"

"Oh I can't sleep…so I thought I would go for a walk. Get some fresh air. I have been inside all day."

"Oh ok be careful."

"I will." Athena shut the door behind her. She started to walk.

Paris hears her coming out of her room. He follows her. Andrew hears footsteps and also decides to follow to make sure his wife is ok.

"Athena?"

"Paris what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you I thought you were gonna come in my room."

"Paris…Andrew's is not asleep yet. That's why I didn't come in there."

He put his hands on her face she just smiled. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him. Andrew seeing this walks over and pulls Paris off his wife.

You could see rage, anger in his eyes. He was so angry with Paris. You could see Paris was afraid he knew what was coming. He knew what Andrew was going to say.

Athena knew as well what her husband was going to do. She knew he was angry. She knew that he might hurt Paris or even kick him out of his kingdom.

If he did that she knew she might never see him ever again. She wouldn't want that to happen. She loved Paris she never thought she would love another man. But here she was in love with Paris.

He was sweet, he treated her nicely, and he was the only man who can make her happy. She was in love for the first time. She had always tried to convince herself she was in love with Andrew.

But she was not. Andrew was always to busy he never had time for her. Yes she hated being married to him. She hated being married to a king. They were always to busy.

Only Paris treated her well he was the only one who really talk to her. Not a lot of people in the kingdom did. They always stayed away from her. Cause Andrew would always get mad if she talks to any one.

She wanted to convince herself she was in love with him. But the truth is she dose not. She never did she never will.

She only really loved Paris she didn't want him to leave. But she knew that Andrew would send him out of the kingdom.

"I want to know what is going on?"

Pairs said nothing he was too scared.

"Andrew please, calm down."

"No I will not calm down I don't have to."

Paris looks even more scared now.

"I have allowed you to stay in my kingdom since you lost you home. I do have the right to kick you back out again you know that?"

Paris says nothing just nods and walks away.

Andrew starts do walk after him but Athena stops him. He yanks his arm from her grip and turns to look at her. "You did sleep with him didn't you?"

"Andrew…I did not… I would never do that."

"Then why were you kissing him?"

"He kissed me."

"But you were enjoying it a little too much."

"Do you know how long it's been since we ever…?"

He held up to keep her from saying any more. "So that's your excuse? Well I don't care. I don't want to sleep in that bed no more. I am not sleeping in a bed or with you since you slept with some one else."

"Andrew please!"

"No Athena I told you if I found out the truth you wouldn't like it." He just walked away leaving her standing there crying. She started to walk she heard Paris calling her name.

"Athena wait. Athena."

"Paris please just go and leave me alone I don't want to talk to you right now." It kind of hurt her to say that to him but it was true.

"Athena please I am so sorry for everything I did. I did not mean for that to happen." He kissed her softly but she pushed him away.

"Paris please just go away and don't talk to me." She folded her arms and walked away from him. Leaving him standing confused.

Athena

Athena sat bushing her hair thinking of Paris. She loved him but she knew if she left her husband he would kill him. He would start a war just like Menelaus did. She didn't want to put Paris though that again.

He might die this time since he dose not have his brother to fight for him any more. Or he could get kicked out of the kingdom and she'd never see him again. She didn't want that. She love him she didn't want to put him though anymore pain.

Paris had been though enough pain as it is. Losing his brother, father and the woman he loves.

"Please Paris we can't be together." She said to herself. 'I love you but I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt more then you already have.' She thought as she set the brush down for just a moment.

She thought about him how sweet, kind he was. She was the only man who had ever loved her. She heard the door open and was hoping it was Paris.

But when she turned around it was her sister Isadora. She had kind of a disappointed look on her face. Athena went back to brushing her hair.

"So I heard what you did."

"Isadora please I don't want to talk about it."

"Well we're going to." She kneeled down next to Athena's chair. "Why? Why did you do it? I thought you loved Andrew?"

"I thought I did to. I had been trying to convince myself and others that I loved him. But the truth is I don't. Andrew is never here to give me what I want and need. It's been ten years since I had been…with a man. The only time Andrew and I ever…was on our wedding night. After that nothing."

Isadora just sat there listening to Athena talk.

"Paris is the only man who loves me. Who can give me what I want and need? Andrew cant there was times when I never saw him during the day and he was too tired at night."

Paris

Paris lay in his bed thinking about what Athena said. Why would she say that? Didn't she love him? Paris decides to go see her though she may not want him to. He had to see her he had to see if she was okay.

Pairs opened the door quietly she he wouldn't wake anyone. He opened the door to her room saw she was sitting brushing her hair. 'God she's so beautiful.' He thought to himself as he watched her.

She didn't seem to hear him come in till he said her name.

"Athena." Paris said walking in her bedroom

"Paris you should not be in here. You have to leave."

"Athena I know you love me."

"Paris please just go."

"I don't want to leave with out you. Athena I love you."

"No you don't please go."

Paris kisses her after she tries pushing him out.

"Paris…you know what my husband will do if he finds you in here."

"Yes I know but I don't care. I love you."

"Paris please…" She pleaded as he started to kiss her neck. She fell wake in his arms. She just melted. He lays her on the bed as she trebles under him.

When she awoke Paris was getting dressed.

"No what are you doing?" She pulled him back down

"Athena its morning…some of the people and I are going to try to re build Troy."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, and when we get it rebuilt I want you to come with me."

"Paris I…"

He held a finger to her lips. "No…" He kissed her softly "Just think about it. You don't have to decide now." He kisses her once again before leaving.

Isadora sees Paris walking out of her sister's room so she decides to go talk to her.

She opened the door to see Athena lying on the bed.

Athena didn't notice her sister was standing there.

"Athena you can do this. You are married."  
"Yes, and I love him very much. But lately I have had feelings for Paris. Paris is very sweet and kind."

"So is your husband. And did you hear about Helen. They started a war because of her and you almost lost you husband in that war."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey if your husband fought in that war then why is he letting Paris and the others stay here?"

"I don't know. He told me he was on Paris' side. But he was only fighting cause Agamemnon told him to. I guess I don't know."

"Ah I see."

Paris and a few others sailed to Troy. He kept thinking of Helen. He still loved her he still wanted to be with her. But he knew she would want him to move on. And he had but he that doesn't mean he can't think about her once in awhile.

She was the first woman he has ever loved. Paris looked down and saw the necklace he'd given her. He held back the tears that flowed to his eyes when he thought about her.

Flash Back

"I have something for you." Paris said from his tunic he pulls a necklace of baby pearls threaded with silver. He sits beside her in bed. Pearls from the sea of Propontis. Paris strings the pearls around her neck.

"They're beautiful." She said as he put them on her. But I can't wear them. Menelaus would kill us both.

"Don't be afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of tomorrow, watching you sail away and knowing you'll never come back." She runs her fingers across his jaw line. Before you came to Sparta I was a ghost. I walked and I ate and I swam in the sea, but I was a ghost.

"You don't have to fear tomorrow."  
Helen watches him, unsure what he means.

"Come with me."

For a long moment they stare into each other's eyes.

Don't play with me, prince of Troy. Don't play.

The sounds of footsteps and laughter outside the door startle them. Paris halfway unsheathes a KNIFE from his belt. Whoever's walking by the door passes without stopping. Paris sheathes his knife, kneels beside the bed and takes her hand.

"If you come we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us and the gods will curse us. But I'll love you. Until the day they burn my body I will love you."

Helen just smiles and kisses him softly on the lips.

Paris holds the necklace in his hand and looked out to sea. He wished he could see her face, hear her voice, kiss her lips, and touch her, one last time. But he knew he could not.

Athena

She waited for Paris to come back he'd only been gone an hour but she couldn't wait for him to come back. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She didn't even turn around to see who it was. She already knew it was Andrew.

"So you're waiting for Paris?"

"No I just thought I get fresh air. That's all I waiting for no one." She said turning to look at him.

"Right I don't believe you. Its fine with me if that's why you're out here." He stood watching out to sea like he was waiting for someone too.

"What?"

"I said I don't care if the reason you out here is cause you waiting for him. I don't care if you love him I know you don't love me."

"Andrew…"

"No its true." He turned to her. "I know you love him more. And its ok if you want to be with him."

"Andrew…I thought you'd be angry with me."

"Athena I cant make you love me. And I know you don't."

"Andrew I do love you more…as a friend. I'm sorry but that's just how I feel. And you are angry I know it. You just don't want to admit it."

"YEAH I AM ANGRY ATHENA! How can you love someone you just met?"

Athena saw angry and rage resentment in his eyes. He was angry it was written all over his face. She wanted to run away but she knew she could not. He would be even angrier with her.

"Athena I ask you a question."

"Andrew…I don't know ok." She turned to look out to sea again. "It's been so long since we made love…you're never there to give that to me Paris was." She watched Andrew react out of the corner of her eye.

Andrew didn't do much he just walked away. Athena turned and watched him before she walked to the docks to wait for Paris.

She knew it be awhile before Paris would be back. But she didn't care she would wait for as long as it took.

Athena never knew she would ever find a man who loved her. The only man she'd been with was Andrew. No man looked at her the way Paris did. That's what she loved about him.

Paris

Paris got of the boat and rode his horse to the gates of Troy. He saw that very little was left. He stopped his horse at the gates. He watched the men trying to push the gates open. He thought about his father and his brother.

This just didn't seem real. 'How could this all be real?' he'd lost everything cause of what he'd done. But he had no regrets he'd just wish he hadn't brought his father and brother into this.

When the gates where open he saw that all the bodies were gone. It looked as if some one cleaned up like some one was still left. He started to ride thought Troy till he heard footsteps. He got of his horse and draws his sword.

Odysseus walked up behind him. Paris spun around. "What are you still doing here?" Pairs said holding out his sword.

"Calm down Paris. I'm not here to hurt you. I have something for you."

"I don't want what ever it is you have for me. I want my county back."

"Oh. I see. I make a deal with you. You give me Troy and I will give you back her." He pointed to two men holding Helen.

"HELEN!"

"PAIRS!" Helen managed to say. She wanted to run over to him but she was being held back.

"Let her go!"

Odysseus laughed. "You give me Troy and you can have her back."

Paris looked at Helen and back to Odysseus. "Give her back to me."

He nodded and they let Helen go. She ran to him and hugged him tight in her arms.


End file.
